Neophobia And iearning'
by Smithback
Summary: Bellatrix tiene un secreto, un obscuro, secreto y solitario secreto para un indeseable en  particular, Remus Lupin. traducción.


Esta es una traducción autorizada de la historia con el mismo nombre 'Neophobia Andy Earning' de la autora nagandsev.

¡Muchas gracias nagandsev!

Neophobia Andy Earning'

Bellatrix tiene un secreto, un obscuro, secreto y solitario secreto para un indeseable en particular

"¡No se puede decir que Fenrryr tiene mal gusto!" se burló la bruja de cabello y ojos negros, jadeando fuertemente.

Paseándose entre el estridente grupo, gritaba, "¡déjenme tratar con la asquerosa bestia!" Volteó hacia la vulnerable, sangrante y herida forma en el suelo, y se regodeó, "el lord obscuro me lo dejó para sacarle información… '¡la orden' no lo podrá reconocer cuando termine con él!"

Risas y gruñidos afirmativos se dejaron escuchar por todo alrededor.

Con una voz tranquila y mortal Bellatrix siseó de manera amenazante, "a menos que quieran ser los siguientes, lárguense de aquí." Abruptamente, ella gritó. "¡ahora!"

Mientras los demás mortífagos se desaparecían abruptamente uno por uno, Bellatrix, delirante en salvaje excitación, se paseaba en el espacio abierto de las lapidadas ruinas, chillando esporádicamente y temblando fuera de control. Repentinamente, lloriqueando, se lanzó a las hiedras y moho que cubrían el muro de piedra, hundiendo sus uñas en el, lloriqueando y con dificultad para respirar.

Lentamente, jadeando, miró a la aturdida forma de Remus Lupin, recostado, herido e inconsciente. Bellatrix alzó la varita para reavivar el aturdido cuerpo, pero en el último momento ladeó la cabeza y un deseo salvaje se apoderó de ella.

Se detuvo, hipnotizada; hizo una mueca con los labios y pensativa, alzó una ceja. Bella tenía curiosidad y su curiosidad siempre había sacado lo mejor de ella. Piedad entonces.

Ella avanzó hacia él y una sonrisa desquiciada se propagó por su rostro. Un pensamiento caprichoso hizo estrechar sus carnosos labios; hizo una fluida floritura con su varita y las ropas sucias de él cayeron a un lado, dejando su desnuda forma para que ella lo apreciase.

Se humedeció los adoloridos labios con la excitada lengua; echó la cabeza hacia atrás en éxtasis. Entonces ella se detuvo, puso una mirada de dolor y enterró sus uñas en las palmas de su mano.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, se arrodilló junto al cuerpo desnudo de Lupin.

En un extraño momento de calma, puso su varita a un lado y con nostalgia y cuidado se acercó y comenzó a trazar el mosaico de cicatrices y heridas, marcando su musculoso y esculpido cuerpo. Sus labios formaron una 'O' en aprecio mientras sus dedos bajaron hasta los dorados mechones de cabello del pubis que rodeaban su hermosa verga; delicadamente ella trazó su cálida y firme forma y continuó delineando sus muslos y regresó de nuevo a su notable hombría.

Bellatrix inhaló profundamente y se volvió. Miró intensamente la cara del mestizo; angustia y añoranza, odio y deseo luchaban en sus venas.

Sin imprevisto, un momento de cordura se apoderó de ella. Su obscura forma se inclinó sobre él.

Él es como el otoño… dorado, crujiente y su forma ámbar. Las yemas de los dedos delinearon su robusta mandíbula, ella se arrodilló para besar sus labios tan almizclados, salados y…

Un profundo dolor de sensaciones insólitas la atravesó, quemándola. Rápidamente tomó su varita, y se levantó tomando una pose ofensiva.

Las estrellas brillaban intensamente por encima de ella. Ella arqueó la cabeza hacia atrás y miró desafiante a las estrellas, antes de escucharse a si misma chillando por el miedo abrumador que se había apoderado de ella, que la ahogaba.

De repente, una sensación de ardor fulminante y mordaz ardía en su interior, Sus ojos se abrieron con locura, y se aferró a su varita hasta los huesos.

"¡tu, maldita bestia! ¡Sucio mestizo! ¡Inmunda bestia!" chilló la bruja indignada. "¡¿cómo te atreves? ¡¿Cómo te atreves? ¡¿Cómo se atreve?" chillaba la bruja en delirio y anhelo, mientras una sola lágrima rodó por su sucia mejilla.

El espectáculo atroz de su paisaje prohibido de un cuerpo empalado como cualquier capricho persistía suavemente.

La tentación de la maldición de la tortura presente en su varita, a causa de la tentación que despierta la enemistad y el odioso sería nada nuevo, y le daría la mayor comodidad, sería familiar, bastante familiar.

Por que si Bellatriz era algo era misoneística, y la bestia pagaría por haberla hecho considerar lo contrario…

• misoneistica palabra del italiano que significa miedo o intolerancia a algo nuevo.

*notas de la traductora:

Espero lo disfrutasen tanto como yo. La autora me ha dicho que está trabajando en una segunda parte, ésta vez desde el punto de vista de Remus.

Suerte, bye


End file.
